guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:King Of Yuri/Chaos Reaver
I don't think Ive ever seen any hint torwards these existing...PossessedLinebeck 15:08, 11 July 2008 (UTC) :Needs more pictures to confirm existence. -- - talk 15:14, 11 July 2008 (UTC) ::That one looks a bit pixely.PossessedLinebeck 15:17, 11 July 2008 (UTC) ::: The original. ::::Anyone else to confirm? PossessedLinebeck 15:23, 11 July 2008 (UTC) :::::Oo i want Roland Cyerni 15:24, 11 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::This is going to head to GW:ACORNS real fast, I just know it. ▂▃▄▅▆▇▉ky▶ 15:31, 11 July 2008 (UTC) :::::::Best cut off the snakes head now. How should we best approach this?PossessedLinebeck 15:36, 11 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Open the pic up on some image-editting program and zoom into the "Zealous Chaos Reaver of Enchanting" part. The "Reaver of Enchanting" thing was obviously pasted in and they didn't bother to mop up. Anyay, the Game Updates usually say when they add new weapon skins, and with the popularity of Fow/UW Ursan Runs, I'm sure someone else would've found one by now. We need better confirmation than a badly edited image.--[[User:Franc|'franc']] likes ''ta'' 15:42, 11 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::::I see what you mean Franc. PossessedLinebeck 15:45, 11 July 2008 (UTC) Loners This wiki appears to be the only guild wars site that knows of this weapon. I did backchecking on most of the big GW websites even the official wiki. (Reluctantly) PossessedLinebeck 15:28, 11 July 2008 (UTC) : cause we''re so 1337 :) srsly the official wiki isnt worth crap Roland Cyerni 15:36, 11 July 2008 (UTC) True. we had the forgotten frog before official did. PossessedLinebeck 15:39, 11 July 2008 (UTC) :fun fun fun Roland Cyerni 15:47, 11 July 2008 (UTC) OH!!! Now settle down you people. Before I mention that this is merely a test of the emergency broadcast system I would like to say that frankly I'm insulted that you would call my obviously shopped text a fake. I mean IF I DO SAY SO, OLD BEAN!! CURSES. And that picture is not a fake, its a real screen shot from the game, I only altered that text... *curse you PNG format!*. I have a huge collection of mods I have made to weapons and shields using TEXmod. This is one of them, I have a nice Chaos Shield mod as well made from a lion shield. I will give some links if you guys want them. As for my 15 min of being a sockpuppet... WAS FUN! Now just settle down and don't your nickers in bunch over this. I was just having a bit of fun. At least this is more real then an acorn in my opinion. ▂▃▄▅▆▇▉ky▶ 16:11, 11 July 2008 (UTC) :Indeed it looks more real.PossessedLinebeck 16:24, 11 July 2008 (UTC) Huhuhu Your largest mistake was using an uninscribable Chaos Axe as your base... Chest of Woe and Underworld Chest drops are always inscribable! 16:37, 11 July 2008 (UTC) :I'll agree with you on moving it Felix. Shoulf I take the deletion tag off?PossessedLinebeck 16:47, 11 July 2008 (UTC) ::No, it should be moved to his userspace and then deleted. ::In other words, yeah. 16:49, 11 July 2008 (UTC) :::Bleh I knew there was something fishy about the weapon stats, but I couldn't put my finger on it ): --[[User:Franc|'franc']] likes ''ta'' 17:20, 11 July 2008 (UTC) ::::Ack. This is still showing up in the Axe category. I'll try and move it, no promises. PossessedLinebeck 21:04, 23 July 2008 (UTC) Just removed it from all categories except to be moved. PossessedLinebeck 21:07, 23 July 2008 (UTC)